The Dark Maid
by NaboosGothGirl
Summary: Raven acidently teleports herself into Gotham City and soon ends up as the Wayne's maid. Contains some language and sex. Sorry about the raring change
1. Chapter 1

**HIYA! I thought i'd do another fanfic on the side! =]**

Raven kept running. She couldn't keep this up much longer. She had been running for what felt like hours.

_'What the fuck am i doing here?" _She had been asking her this since she had came to this stupid planet. She looked round. He'd gone. She rested against the wall to catch her breath. How the hell had she managed this she had no idea.  
Some bins crashed behind her. She surrounded her hands with a black energy.

"I know you're there!" She yelled out looking around. Slowly backing away.

Two red eyes glared at her. Bugs came swarming from the shadows. A spider came crawling up her legs. A scorpian ran up her back and milipied walked round her neck.

"Get off me!" She screamed. And took a last stand of action. She teleported.

* * *

She fell to her knees. That was it. No more energy. She was out.

She stood up, she looked down at her outfit. Her jeans had been ripped to, almost, non-existance, showing off her pale legs. Her black fitted t-shirt had been ripped at the stomach and one sleeve had been ripped. She still didn't know where she was, she just remebered seeing a video store, a pizza parlor and a big office like building called Wayne industries.  
She heard the doors open behind her.

_'Shit!' _She thought and compressed her self into shadows behind some crates.

"Hello?" The vioce said. She couldn't clearly see them. But it was a old male voice.  
The heavy doors swung open again.

"Have you found them yet?" Another voice said, sounding slighty annoyed. Again it was male but sounded younger. He could have been in his early 30-ies if you were just trying to figure his age though the tone of his voice.

"Not yet Master Bruce." The older voice said.

There was another figure, a younger boy. But she couldn't see properly. Infront of her the crates were starting to split.

_'Fuck my emotions, i'm going to die. I am going to die. I should never have come here. I am going to be killed on coming into some guys house'_

She opened an eye and noticed a masked figure looking down at her. He had a muscular frame, black spikey hair and, in Ravens opinion, very handsom.

"Robin!" The 30-year-old mans voice rang out, "What are you doing?"

He looked back over at Raven, she shook her head. Her eyes big with fear, she was lying there, helpless.

"Robin!" He yelled again.

"I found the intruder." He said, hauling Raven up by her collar. The eldest man switched on the lights. He had grey hair, a moustach and was dressed in a traditional butlers outfit.

The 30-year-old man was tall, had black hair and blue eyes. He frowned.

The teenage boy had one arm wrapped around her neck and another round her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. She hadn't realised that the back of her top was ripped. So it was a bit of a shock when the masked boy's warm t-shirt hit her cool pale skin.

She tried to squirm free but the masked held her face still and whispered in her ear,

"Don't worry we're not going to hurt you." His hot breath tickling her cold skin and his voice like caramel.

The other man had been talking to the eldest man. Trying to decide on what to do. He finally sighed and pulled out a blade shaped like a bat

"Who are you?"

"Don't hurt me..."

"I said, who are you?!"

"Please...."

"Where are you from?"

"I want to go home..."

"Why are you in our home?"

_'I don't even know where I am!' _Raven thought, _'I just panicked!'_

**FLASH BACK**

"Raven!" Her mother shouted over explosions and screaming.

"Mother!" Raven screamed over the millions of people panicking, they ran to each other.

"Raven take these!" Her mother yelled giving her a bag of clothes, "Put these on and go to Earth!" She screamed as another explososion sounded. "Hurry!"

Raven nodded and ran. She looked in the bag, her mother had given her a pair of black tight jeans, a black fitted t-shirt and a black and red checkered hoody. She slipped them on quickly and ran out of the building.

"Mother!" Raven screamed over all the panic and confusion.

"Raven!" She heard someone call out, it was her mother. There was a heard of people coming towards her.

"Teleport!" Her mother screamed at her.

So she did.

Raven woke up a few days later in an alleyway on her own. Fearful for her life, and hadn't eaten anything for days.

She just hoped she could fin her Mother.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"I said who are you and why are you in my home!" The man with the blade yelled at her.

"I don't know...." She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The boy keeping her still released his arm from around her neck and the man with the blade stepped back a few metres. The masked boy had wrapped his other arm round her waist.  
The man with the blade went to talk to the other man and after a brief chat...

"Pass me the sringe."

Raven's eyes snapped open, she had an arm wrapped round her neck again.

"No, no I don't want to die!"

"Shh don't worry." The masked boy said calmly, "This won't hurt, you're just going to go to sleep!"

She squirmed more, that didn't sound good.

The next thing she felt was a prick in her arm and she went limp in the masked boy's arms.

"We need to ask her more questions." He said taking the blade away.

"Take her downstairs."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer (I forgot to put this on the last one) I do not own Teen Titans or Batman.**

**ENJOY =]**

Raven awoke, her vision was blurry. She couldn't see anything clearly, she could see three figures. Presumebly the three from before. She looked at her prison. It was like a balcony coming out the wall. The floor was made of a cold steel and was surrounded by strong, reinforced, perspex with air holes through out the top. She was still in the outfit she had teleported in.

"Look she's awake!" She heard someone say. She supported herself by resting on her arms. One of the figures walked over to the cage.

It was the boy who had the mask on. He no longer had on this mask. And she now saw that he had the most stunning blue eyes. He was now wearing baggy dark jeans, a deep red t-shirt with a white punisher skull in the centre. He knelt down infront of the cage walls. Raven jumped back and hit the cold steel wall. She jumped as the steel hit her back.

"It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you." He said soothingly, he looked her up and down. _'Wow!' _He thought, _'She is beautiful, why did she break into our house though. Don't get distracted Richard, focus. Maybe you could try and get Bruce to let her stay here.' _

He looked at her again, she was still compressing herself against the steel wall. She was scared, anyone with half a brain cell could see that. She had torn clothes so she must have been abandoned.

"I just want to ask you some questions." He said, "Ok, my name is Richard Grayson, what's your's?"

"R-R-Raven. Raven Roth"

"Ok Raven, how old are you?"

"Sixteen. How old are you?"

"Same age as you. Where are you from?"

"Azerath."

"Where's that?"

"Very far away. Not even from this planet."

"Can you tell me why you were in our home?"

"I teleprted..." She said without thinking, Richard raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I have certian....skills." She said, holding out her palm. A ball of flaming black energy filled her palm.

"Ok, I'm going to talk to my gaurdian Bruce. Now it's obvious you have no home so I'll see what I can do." He said, smiling at her. He stood up and walked over to Bruce.

"She seems harmless enough." He said tapping Bruce on the back,

"Did you find out where she's from?"

"The streets. She doesn't know much about her past." Richard lied. He didn't really want Bruce to know she was not from this planet.

"What's her name?"

"Raven. Raven Roth."

"And-"

"She's sixteen."

"Well what are we going to do with her then?" Bruce questioned. He, personally, had no idea. He didn't really want to throw back the streets. But she had come into his house, although nothing was taken or damaged or moved.

"Well, Alfred could always use some help." Richard said without thinking.

"You mean, a maid?" Bruce said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I mean...." Richard was trying to cover up his mistake.

"That's a great Idea! Don't you think Alfred!" Alfred simply nodded and smiled. When Bruce turned his back Alfred winked at Richard.

"Ok bring her out." Bruce said. Richard nodded and walked back over to the cage.

Raven looked up. She still looked terified.

"Ok, I'm going to let you out now. You can stay here but, you are now the maid." Richard said raising an eyebrow at her. He opened the door and offered her a hand. She took it and he helped her up. She wobbled slighty, but soon was able to walk. Richard helped her walk over.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"It's nothing! And call me Robin." He smiled. They came over to Bruce and Alfred.

"Ok Raven, you're welcome to stay." Bruce said.

"But you now do what Robin, myself and Alfred tell you to do. Ok?" Raven nodded.

"Great! You start tomorrow. Robin will show you to your room. And we'll get a uniform sent over." He said, as him and Alfred turned away, Raven and Robin started walking over to the lift. Robin opened it for her and they stepped in. It was circular and had a lot of florencent blue lighting as they went up. Raven still looked terrified even though she had been promised a good job and a home. She also looked a bit uncomfortable in being in a small space with someone who had tranquilized and put her in a cell.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said breaking the tension, "Or, if I did, hurt you, this morning. It's just I'm trained to do what Bruce say's. He wasn't really going to hurt you."

"It's fine." Raven asured him. They got out the lift and Robin took her dow the corridor. Raven shivered, it would be nice to get some more clothes. She was half naked infront of someone who had been keeping her still so his gaurdian could inject her with some wierd tranquilizer.

He stopped infront of a door.

"Here, this is your room." He said flinging the door open.

"That one over there is Bruce's, one opposit his is Alfred's and the one opposit you room is mine." He smiled as he showed her. Raven stepped into the room in awe. Her room hadn't been this big in Azerath, and she had been a priestess in Azerath. He came in closer to her.

"We need to keep the powers thing seperate though. Bruce still doesn't know." He whispered in her ear. There was a knock on the door. It was Alfred.

"Your uniform Miss Raven." He said handing it to her.

"Ok, thank you." She said smiling.

"And Master Bruce said to give you this." He said holding out a bag. Raven took the bag too.

"Thanks." She said. She closed the door and put the bags on her bed. She first looked at the bag of stuff.

It was clothes, lots of them. Pajyamas, under wear, casual. And formal.

"You'd better get some sleep." Robin said. He noticed her had one hand on her bare shoulder. He quickly recoiled, smiled and walked out.

Raven picked out some Pajyamas. Black shorts and a black tank top, she explored her room and found she had a bathroom. She took the opertunity to have a shower. The warm water making her feel safer. She pulled on the pajyamas and got into her new luxury bed. Tomorow she would be working for her bread.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**THANX ANY1 WHO REVIEWED!!!!!! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**____________________________________________________________**

Raven awoke to a loud hammering on the door.

"Ms Roth, it's time to get up!" Alfred yelled. She walked over to the door and opened it. He smiled.

"I'll see you downstairs in a few minuets then." He said and walked off. Raven closed the door and yawned. She wasn't used to getting up this early. She took a few deep breaths.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos." She exhaled. She walked over to the uniform that had been left in her room the previous night. She found out it was a bit skimpy.  
A mid thigh skirt with an apron which covered the skirt, a black fitted shirt that attatched onto the skirt, the sleeves were long and flared at the end and had little white bows on them this was covered by a white waist coat which had a white bow where the button should be. This look was topped off with a pair of black silky satin pumps. Raven grabbed a nearby brush and brushed her hair until it was smooth. She sighed and ran down the stairs.

* * *

She ran into the kitchen to see that Alfred had prepared some toast and tea.

"Would you like some Ms Roth?" He asked politly as ever. She nodded and took a bite of the white toast. She hadn't had anything proper to eat for days. She also enjoyed her tea, it had no milk or sugar in and it tasted perfect. When she had finished her breakfast she heard a ringing sound.

"That will be master Richard." Alfred said looking over at a board. He handed Raven a tray of pop tarts and coffee.

"Take this up to master Richards room and open his curtians. You know which room that is right." She nodded, took the tray and walked away.

_'Come on Rae, you can do this.'_ She told herself in her head. _'your just taking breakfast upstairs for Robin.'_ She knocked on the door.

"Hello?"

"It's Raven, I've got your breakfast!"

"All right come in!"

Raven opened the door, his room was amazing. He had alternative memrabillia covering his room. Gituars, drums, Slash's orginal top hat. It was amazing. There were also trophies every where from martial arts contests. His room was littered with Sias, numchuks, brochens, Bo staffs, Jo staff and any other martial arts weapon you could name.  
He looked over at her.

"Morning." He said smiling at her, she smiled back and put the tray of food by his bed and walked over to the window. She yanked open the curtians and squinted at the bright light. She took a good look at herself.

_'My god this is a bit revealing!'_ She thought to herself noticing her shirt was open half way down her cheast and her waist coat only just covering up some of her dignity. She looked over at Robin. He was wearing just a pair of boxers, she could see his muscular cheast. It was a slightly tanned colour. Raven couldn't take her eye's off it.

"You look nice." Said Robin, blushing as he said it. _'No bad Robin! You have a girlfriend, you do not feel turned on by this girl. Even if it is a low cut top. No!'_

"I'd better go." Raven said

"Don't go!" Robin yelled after her, she stopped at the door.

"But Alfred...."

"Bruce said you have to do what ever, I, Alfred or he want's. And I want you to stay here." Raven didn't argue, she was still a bit wary of them all after their first encounter.

"Sit down." He said gesturing to one side of his bed. Raven walked over and sat on the side of the bed that he was facing. Robin sat up and started to eat his breakfast.

"You don't need to be scared of me." He said

"Bruce may be a bit violent, but I'm not." He smiled over at Raven, he was just about to say something when his phone rang.

"Hold on Raven." He said flipping the phone up.

"Hello? Hiya Star. So you're coming round within the next ten minuets ok, love you. Bye!" He flipped his phone down.

"Just Starfire, my girlfriend who Bruce picked out for me." Raven nodded, feeling slightly dissapointed. No! she wasn't suppose to like him, God Earth was confusing. She took a few deep breaths.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked

"Yeah."

"It's just you always seem preocupied."

"I'd better go and see if there's anything else that needs doing, I'll see you later Robin." She got up and left.

"Morning Bruce." She said on her way out. Bruce entred Robins room.

"You like her more than your letting on!" He said

"I feel that we need to make her feel welcome in the fact we threatned her when she acidentally ended up in our home. We should be glad it was our home." He said whilst chomping on a chocolate pop tart.

"Well just remember, you have Starfire. And she's nice isn't she?"

"Yes Bruce!"

"Good, I'll see you down stairs."

Robin munched sulkily on his pop tart, thinking about Raven.

* * *

Raven stood at the door when the bell rang. Raven pulled open the heavy doors.  
Standing there was a girl with orange skin, red hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a pink fitted t-shirt and a pair of white jeans. She looked Raven up and down, unsure why she was doing this Raven quickly stepped in.

"You're Starfire right?"

"Yeah. Is Richard up?" Raven nodded and took her to Robin's room.

"Richard, Starfire's here!"

"Great send her in Raven!" Raven pushed open the door and let Starfire in.

"Morning Star." Robin said kissing her on the cheek, he noticed Raven standing in the doorway.

"Star do you want a drink?" He offered

"A coffee would be great." Raven nodded and looked at him.

"Nothing thanks Raven." She nodded and left.

"Who's the strange goth girl?"

"Hey be nice! She's an orphan like me, Bruce brought her in to help Alfred."

"Well he could use the help i suppose." She said lazily.

* * *

Raven was busy making coffee when Bruce came into the kitchen.

"Morning Raven." He said

"Morning." She said passing him the newspaper. She finished making the coffee and put it on a saucer. She put it and the milk and sugar on a tray and walked back up to Robin's room.  
When she knocked on the door it was Starfire who answered.

"Yes?"

"I-um-I have your coffee." Raven said timidly, Starfire took the tray.

"Thanks." She said and slammed the door in Raven's face.

"Right." She said walking off

* * *

Starfire finally left at lunchtime. Raven rested her head against the door, _'THANK GOD!' _Was all she could think. She heard footsteps behind her.

"You can call me Robin again." Said the soft silky voice that had been haunting her all day. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"She is so annoying!" Raven breathed

"I know, but Bruce won't let me dump her." He smiled and turned her round.

"Why don't you join me tonight for a movie marathon, just the two of us. As an apology for our behavior." Raven smiled and nodded

"Sure, what's the dress code?"

"PJ's!" He yelled over his shoulder. Raven blushed as he left the room. _'Is this a date?'_ She asked herself.

* * *

"Bruce..." Robin said as he walked in,

"Yes Robin?"

"Can I take the night off from being, 'The Boy Wonder' and look after Raven tonight?"

"Why?"

"Well I wanted a movie night to show that we were sorry for the way we treated her yesterday." Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, but If I suspect anything wierd is going on then your in trouble."

"Ok, thanks Bruce."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks anyone who put this on their faves!  
ENJOY!  
________________________________________________**

Raven sighed and collapsed on her bed, her first day of work and she was exhausted. _'This is fate I suppose. Being chased in the slums, acidentally breaking into someones house and being made a slave.'_ She sighed again, at least she could relax tonight. She stood up and walked over to her bathroom to have another shower. She felt relaxed by the warm water hitting her skin. When she emerged from the shower she changed back into the shorts and tank top she had been wearing the previous night. She blow dried her hair and brushed it again so it was smooth. She sighed again and walked across to Robin's room. She knocked three times to show him it was her.

"Come in Rae." He shouted from the other side of the door. She cam in and the first thing she noticed was that all the weapons were all stacked in the corner. She also noticed that her had a giant flat screen TV facing his bed with a Blu-Ray DVD player. She then looked at Robin who, like her, was wearing the same pajyamas as last night. She looked down at herself,_ 'Maybe I'm showing off too much flesh.'_ She though to herself. She looked up to see Robin was offering her a drink.

"It's Pepsi." He said as she took one and sipped it.

"I can't stand Coke personally." He took a big swig of it and gestured over to his bed.

"Make your self comfy. I'll put the film on." He said walking over to the DVD player. Raven laid down on the bed, it was amazingly comfy, Robin jumped on next to her and switched on the film.

"Have you seen this?" He said holding out a DVD box. Raven shook her head.

"It's called 'Jaws' It's about a rouge shark that get's loose in a small beach town. It's one of the best horror films of all time!" He switched off the lights next to the bed. When the first few chords of the theme came on Raven knew she would like this film. _'Wow for an old-ish film it's pretty good and the models are amazing!' _She thought. After the film Robin switched on the lights and went to put on another film. 'The Mist.'

"You will love this one Raven! Have you ever read Stephen King?" Raven nodded in response,

"This is one of the many books that got turned into a film." He said jumping back on the bed. The film started and, at first, seemed innocent enough. But then the mosters from the mist came through and Raven jumped. Reminding her of her experience before she teleported into Wayne manor. She shut her eye's for most of the film and when it finally stopped notice that Robin had his arm round her. Robin had also noticed this. He wanted to take his arm away, but a subconscience part of his brain said stay. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Shall, I erm.. put on the next film?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"The Simpsons movie." He yawned

"Simpsons are big here on earth." He said putting the film back on. He jumped on the bed, again, and put his arm round Raven. _'She's beautiful.'_ Robin thought, _'If only I could dump Starfire to be with her.'_ By the end of the film Raven had fallen asleep on Robin's cheast. Robin didn't really want to disturb her, she looked amazingly peaceful when she was asleep. He grabbed a nearby blanket and laid it over the two of them and truned off the DVD player via the remote. He slipped down so his head reasted on the pillows and went to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ms Roth!" Alfred yelled hammering on her door. She was suppose to be up at 6 and it was now 9. Alfred finally gave up and went to see if Bruce was up. He picked up a tray of food and entred his room.

"Morning Master Bruce." He said in his normal, formal voice. Bruce sat up, his hair ruffled.

"Morning Alfred."

"Have you seen Ms Roth?"

"Not since last night. Maybe she's tired. Adrenalin takes a lot out of you." He smiled and took the tray of food.

"Give her some time, she'll be up eventually." Bruce said taking a bite out of his toast. Alfred sighed and walked out of Bruce's room.

"Master Richard!" Alfred said entering his room. He stopped at the enterance and smiled. Robin and Raven were asleep with Robin's arm round her and Raven asleep on his chest.

"Ahem." He coughed. Robin and Raven looked up from thier sleep. Robin was the first to react.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Robin quickly said. Alfred raised an eye brow.

"We were having a movie night and we were tired and went to sleep. That's it." Robin trying to defend himself and Raven. Alfred sighed.

"Ms Roth, we have to get ready for the fundraiser Master Bruce is organising." Raven had forgot about that.

"Yes Alfred."

"Good then I'll see you downstairs in a few minuets." He said leaving the room, Raven looked up at Robin and blushed.

"I'd better go...." She said sheepishly. She stood up and left Robin's room to get changed. Robin watching her as she left. Raven looked out the door, no sign of Bruce. She stepped out the door. She hurried across to her room to dress in her maid outfit. She ran back out and downstairs. Robin saw her run downstairs.

"Sorry Alfred." She said apologetically as she came into the drawing room.

"It's fine Ms Roth." He said coming up to her. He handed her a lot of Table clothes.

"Go put these on the tables set out in the main hall." He said pointing her in the direction of the main hall. Raven nodded and walked off. She came into the main hall and saw there were hundereds of these small round tables. She sighed and got to work. After about half an hour she had done 50. _'I'm knackered and I'm not even half way through and I have to stay up late to serve food and drinks.'_ She thought as she threw another cover over a table. She saw a figure in the corner of her eye. She spun round putting up her fists. She hadn't had any time to meditate since she got here, she had no dark energy left in her. She relaxed when she saw it was Robin.

"Need some help?" He asked

"If, you've got the time, yes." She smiled flustered. He took a pile off a buffet table and started to throw them on the tables.

"So will you be attending this party?" He asked hopefully.

"I will, but as staff. I'll be serving food and drinks." She said, a touch of disapointment in her voice. After another hour they finished. Robin looked over at her. She was really tired.

"I'd better go and get ready for the party." She said standing up and walking off. Robin stood up and followed her to her room. Raven looked at what she had to wear. A black and white lolita style dress. It was a black corset top with a white shirt underneath with flared sleeves and a black mini skirt with a white one underneath. She kept the silk shoes as they felt ok for this sort of thing. She brushed her hair and walked outside. Robin was waiting for her, dressed in a black tuxedo.

"You look nice." He said to her looking at her legs. Raven smiled. Robin offered her his arm, which she took.

"I still have to do so much!" Raven said as they walked down the corridor. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. She yawned.

"I haven't had anything to eat yet either." She said to herself. Robin had been listening to her.

"If you're hungry get something to eat." He said in a duh-isn't-it-obvious tone of voice. She elbowed him and walked over to the kitchen. She grabbed an apple and bit into it. She noticed Robin out of the corner of her eye.

"So do I have to call you Richard at the party?"

"Afraid so." He smiled, he walked over to her.

"Do you think, um, we can have a dance now. Before anyone else get's here." He said, he had gone red. Raven smiled at him.

"Sure Robin." She smiled again and he took her hand. He took her over to the dance floor. He put his left hand on her hip and took her left hand in his right. He looked at her, she looked amazing. Even if she was wearing a serving outfit.

"Wow, Rae. I didn't know you could dance." He said astounded.

"There still alot you don't know about me." She said enigmatically. He moved in a little more closely.

"Robin!" They heard a voice shout. They looked to the side. It was Bruce.

"The guests are starting to arrive. Raven you go and serve them drinks." She nodded and left the room.

"See you later Robin." She said picking up a tray of drinks on her way out. Bruce walked over to Robin.

"You have Starfire. I'm not going to say it again." He had a touch of annoyence in his voice.

"I was just dancing with her now because she'll be busy when everyone else is dancing." Bruce rolled his eye's.

"Just remember, she's working tonight." He said walking out with Robin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow this is moving on well. Thanx any 1 who put this on their faves!  
ENJOY**

**________________________________________________________________**

Raven walked through into the hallway. There were quiet a few wealthy men and women standing there. Alfred was already running around with pieces of cheese on sticks. Raven came in and smiled at him. She came up to one of the guests and offered them a glass of champagin. They all took one and Raven went back to the kitchen to retrive more champagin. Alfred came through.

"They've moved into the main hall, so any food or drink is to be taken there." Raven nodded and took another tray of drinks. She entered the main hall. This room was fuller of richer people, Raven felt very small walking around all these people who had millions of dollars. She just had to keep walking and they would just take the drinks. Raven saw Robin sitting by a table, looking bored. She decided to go and see what Robin wanted any company. He saw her aproaching and smiled.

"How's it going?"

"I'm tired and my feet hurt. Badly."

"You'll be fine." He said smiling, _'My God, she is hot! I can't get her out of my head! Come on keep it together Robin!' _He noticed he had kept smiling at her, he pointed to the seat beside him.

"Sit down if your feet hurt so much." She smiled and sat down and rested her arms on the table. Robin grabbed two drinks from a nearby waiter. He handed one to Raven and she took a sip.

"It's a bit strong!" She said pulling a face.

"It's Champagin, It suppose to be strong." He said taking a sip

Bruce came over to Robin and Raven

"Raven, you're suppose to be working." Raven nodded

"I'll see you later Rae." Robin said as she walked away picking up another tray. Bruce waited until she was out of sight, then looked at Robin.

"We've might have a problem." He said sitting next to him.

"Why?" Robin asked raising an eye brow.

"We may have some party crashers. Stay on alert." He said standing up and walking over to a podium.

"Hello everyone, nice to see you all made it. As you know, the orphanage needs funding. And I feel strongly about this as my son is adopted. And-"

There was a explosion behind Raven. All the guests turned round to see who it was.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" A voice rang out. A man wearing white face makeup with dark eyes and had two scars on his face. He had green hair and wore a cheap looking purple suit. He was followed by a gang of men wearing very grim clown masks. They were all carrying guns and the main man was carrying a silenced pistol. Raven looked around franticly for Bruce or Robin. Everyone had made a pathway so they could let the men with guns through. Raven was standing at the front, her grip on the tray she was carrying tightened.

"Has anyone seen Bruce Wayne?" The leader asked, looking at everyone with his dark evil eyes. He picked up a glass of champagin, drank a sip and smashed it back down breaking it. He looked around, he saw Raven. He walked over to her.

"Well hello. I don't believe we've met. I am most commonly known as, 'The Joker.'" He said an evil glint in his eye. He grabbed her face inbetween his thumb and index finger. She flinched, the tray started to shake.

"It's all right I won't hurt you.... That is if Bruce Wayne steps forward." He brought a knife from his pocket and grabbed her by the collar. and dragged her out of the crowd. She dropped the tray and champagin covered the floor.

"Oh look at what you've done clean it up!" The Joker said. Throwing her down, Raven cautiously started to clean up the mess. The joker kicked her in the ribs and she fell to the floor. She clutched her ribs and tried to stand up. He kicked her ribs again. She laid on the floor, writhing in pain. He dragged her up by her collar

"Bruce Wayne, come out of I hurt your staff!" He yelled out to the hall. He held the blade to her neck.

"I'll count to three." He said in a mono tone. Raven looked at him.

"One." She saw the knife infront of her.

"Two." Cold steel was on her neck.

"Th-" The knife was hit out of his hand by a bat shaped blade.

"Let her go Joker!" Batman yelled at him. Robin standing by his side. When he saw it was Raven who was being threatened, he gritted his teeth.

"Well hello Batsy! I see you've got the Robin with you!" He said looking up, the blade still by Raven's throat.

"Listen, I'm having a little trouble. Do you know where Bruce Wayne is? No? Then I'll just take my bussiness else where, come on beautiful." He dragged Raven out by the collar. Raven lashed out, trying to kick him, scratch him, bite him and anything else she could do in her state.

"You know, you're really annoying me. Here take this, it'll make you feel better." He clamped a gas mask over Raven. She tried to frantically fight back, but she just started to go limp. She felt helpless and eventually stoped fighting.

"There's a good girl." He said taking the mask away from her. He stopped in his tracks as Batman and Robin landed infront of him.

"I said, let her go!" Batman said. The Joker sighed,

"Listen Batsy, I'd love to play but I have to get this pretty little thing back home." He said avoiding a punch, he handed Raven to one of his Henchmen.

"Take her back to our home boys." He looked over at Batman and Robin.

"I'll deal with these two." He produced blades out from his shoes and started to try and kick them. Robin avoided a blow to the head but was hit on the rebound in the ribs by his fist, Robin fell to the floor, clutching his side. He hit Batman in the leg and stabbed him. Batman fell to the ground. The Joker walked off grabbing Raven and carrying her off.

"I'll see you boys later." He said leaving the main hall, Robin looked up and held out his arm.

"RAVEN!" He screamed at her, trying to awake her from her subconscience.

**"RAVEN!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanx any1 who reveiwed or added this story to their faves! ENJOY**

Raven awoke hours later. Her hair covering her face. She tried looking up. She was tied to a metal pole, her hands bound at the wrist behind the pole, her waist bound to the pole and her feet bound to the pole. She looked around there were the clown faced men all around her. They all had guns with them. _'Oh my god, help me, someone please! This can't be happening it's a dream, I'm either still with Robin watching a film or I'm still on Azerath."_ The Joker came forward.

"Well hello! Your up, I thought i'd given you too much and you'd gone to the next demention!" He came forward a little furthur. He had a shard of glass in one hand and a cut throat razor in the other. He held them in front of Raven.

"I'm going to give you a choice of blade." He said holding them in front of her face.

"You see, I'm going to write a letter to Batsy and his little friend giving them an idea where you are and what will happen if you or they don't do what I want. But to show I'm serious, I want to write it in blood, specificly yours." He said showing her a ink pot.

"So what's it gonna be?" Raven bit her lip.

"Tick-tock-tick-tock."

"The razor!" She blurted out. She assumed it would hurt less.

"If you're going for the 'it should hurt less' idea. They are identical, it doesn't really matter!" He said breaking into a laughing fit. He grabbed one of her arms and one of his hench clowns held the ink pot out. He took awhile trying to decide which angle the blade should be at and took her completly by shock when he sliced the inside of her wrist open. She screamed incredibly loudly.

"We still don't have enough ink." The Joker said grabbing her other arm. He sliced it open in the same place. She screamed again. The Joker smiled and started to write.

"Excuse me my dear, I have to go and drop this off." He said he turned away. He gestured to his gaurds to tie her hands back up.

"Oh and one other thing to remember me by." He truned around and sliced her stomach. Raven screamed again. Blood started to stain her dress. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bruce sat in the bat cave, he still had the hood on. He had to find Raven. She didn't even want to be here but he had offered her a safe place to live. She trusted him. Suddenly a image flickered up on the screen.

"Batman?"

"Commisioner Gordon."

"There's something here for you." Gordon said. He turned round, Batman was standing behind him.

"How you do that I'll never know." He said to himself.

"This was adressed to you." He said handing handing the letter to him. Batman nodded. Gordon turned round

"Although..." Batman had gone. Gordon just rolled his eyes and continued with what he was doing.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Bruce came into the living room and slammed down the letter. Robin looked up.

"What."

"It's that sick bastard!" He yelled kicking the table. Robin jumped over the sofa and picked up the letter. He looked at it in horror.

"Is this...."

"Yes and i ran some tests and, it's Raven's." Robin scowlled as he read the letter.

_Dear Batsy and co....  
It is I your best friend! I have some instructions_ _for you to follow.  
Come to the Gotham abandoned ice factory so we can negotiate.  
And come alone. Or the sweet little innocent dark angel get's more injuries than she's already got.  
See you soon  
J  
P.S. ha ha ha ha ha ha_

Robin threw down the letter. He saw Bruce going down to the batcave.

"I'm coming with you!" He said entering the lift with him.

"You read the letter. 'Alone or Raven gets hurt.'"

"You don't understand how Important she is to me!" Robin protested. Bruce sighed.

"Right here's what we'll do. I'll talk to the phsyco and you stay in the shadows and try to free Raven. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir!" Robin said as they entered. They got changed into their gear and Robin grabbed any rescue gear he could carry on his belt. The got into the Batmobile and sped off.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Joker turned at the loud knocking on the door. He looked over at Raven, he outfit now red and black and ripped to shreds. He hit her again.

"That'll be your Dark knight, I'll see if he's in any position to argue for your life. I'll see you later Raven." He kicked her in the ribs and left the room.

He walked through into a big warehouse and turned on the lights.

"Well hello Batsy! Any trouble finding the place? Shall we get down to bussiness?" Batman ran up to him and slammed him against the wall.

"Where is she!" He roared at him.

"Patients Batsy! Good things come to those who wait..."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Robin dropped down in front of Raven. She looked up, she couldn't belive her eye's.

"Robin, I can't belive it I-" She had his gloved hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm getting you out of here!" He went round the back of the pole to untie her, he slid a blade underneath the rope. She rubbed her wrists and threw her arms round his neck.

"Thank you!" She said. Robin put his hands on her hips. The heavy doors swung open. The Joker.

"Hey Raven I don't think the Bat want's you back and...." He stopped,

"You!" He gestured for his henchmen to attack them. Robin grabbed a grapple and pointed it out the window he had come through. Raven had her arms around his neck still and clung on for dear life when their feet left the ground. They made a skillful exit and landed in the batmobile. Raven was still clinging onto Robin. This was the first time he had even seen her in the light since she was kidnapped.

"Rae, what did he do to you?" Robin asked her. Majorly annoyed and scared.

"The blood... the blood he used to write the letter in. It's from my arms." She showed him the insides of her wrists. There were huge bloody gashes down them and rips in the sleeves. Robin also noticed the cut in her top.

"Can I?" He gestured to her top. She nooded wearly. He looked at the cut across her waist. This one was just as bloody as the previous ones. She had other cuts on her, but non as serious as the one's on her arms and waist, she had bruses all around her eyes and multiple cuts and bruses down her legs. He looked at her. She looked away sadly, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"I didn't want you to worry." She said mournfully. They entered the Batcave and stopped. The minuet Raven stepped out of the car. She collapsed. Robin jumped in to catch her. Bruce walked over to him.

"Take her up to her room." He said as Robin lifted her up.

"We'll see what we can do."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank u to those who reviewed this, put this on their faves or put me as one of their fave authors! THANK U!!!!!  
Now Enjoy!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

Raven awoke to a faint beeping sound. She looked around, she wasn't in hospital, but there were plenty of hospital like machines around her. She looked at herself. She was dressed in her underwear. It had been changed as she wasn't wearing black and red underwear before. She had been wearing purple underwear. She looked at the large gash along her stomach. She felt sick. She had almost been killed because some weirdo wanted to to know where Bruce was. Her powers were still not working so her self healing wasn't working. There was a knock on the door and Alfred, Bruce and Robin came in.

"Hi." Bruce said quietly, it was almost a whisper. He hadn't changed and was still wearing his Batman suit. Robin was in his civillian wear of dark stone wash jeans and a system of a down t-shirt. Alfred was wearing what he normally wore, Raven was begining to wonder if Alfred was a robot. They all walked over to her, Bruce went over to check her vital signs, Alfred gathered any old trays/ plates and Robin went over to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, a hint of concern in his voice. Raven looked over and tried to sit up. She winced at the pain and groaned slightly.

"Lie down, Rae. That gash on your stomach hasn't been treated yet. It's gonna be a while until things like walking stop hurting." She nodded and sunk back down. Robin grabbed some bandages from a case Bruce had brought in. He grabbed one of her arms and started to clean it up. She winced again but didn't say anything. When Robin had finished cleaning the wound he dressed it with the bandages he'd retrived from the case. Blood still managed to stain some of it. He did this with her other arm then looked at her.

"I need to do your stomach now Rae." He looked at her, his eye's meeting hers. Raven nodded. He brought the bed sheets down to about her waist level. The gash along her stomach had seemingly got worse over night. Robin cleansed the wound. This wound was causing Raven much more pain than the others. She screamed as Robin ran the anti-biotics over it. He put his hand on hers.

"It's all right, I'm almost done!" He ran it over again and she arched her back and screamed again. Robin wrapped the bandages around her stomach area and looked at her mournfully. Bruce walked over to her.

"Raven we're going to need a blood sample. Just in case the Joker infected your blood stream whilst you were under his capture." She nodded. He took out a sringe. Raven closed her eyes. Visions of when she first came to Wayne manor flashing throughout her mind. She felt the same sensation as when she was tranquilized. She could feel her hands in Robin's. Bruce drew back. Her blood was black. He looked at them.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He pointed at the sringe. Raven and Robin looked at each other.

"I'm not from around here." Raven finally said.

"I gathered that. Where are you from?"

"Azerath." The words catching in her throat.

"Any reason why you're blood is black?"

"It's because I have traces of dark energy in my blood. That's how I got here. I teleported into your house."

"Then why didn't you teleport out of the Joker's lair?"

"Because I haven't been able to meditate lately so I haven't had any chance to get more." Bruce simply raised an eyebrow and turned to Robin. Who only nodded. Bruce looked back at Raven who was still having her wounds treated. There was a large cut along her shoulder.

"Bruce, I think we'll need to sew that up." He said pointing to it. Bruce nodded. He knelt down next to Raven.

"Your going to need some stitches in your shoulder." He looked over at her shoulder. He walked over to his case and brought out a needle and surgical thread. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Your already under a local anesthetic so you should be ok." He threaded the needle. Robin took her hand.

"This is going to sting a little." Bruce said as he did the first stitch. Raven screamed. _'Oh my god this is painful.'_ Robin had a tight grip on her hand. He was now sitting behind her and had his other arm around her waist. Touching the bandage he had just wrapped around her stomach. She screamed again as Bruce continued stitching up her shoulder. She scrunched her self up into a ball as much as she could. Not knowing what hurt more, the stitches or her already bandaged wounds. Raven screamed again as Bruce finally finished stictching.

"Well done Rae." He said as he put the bloody needle back into his bag. She let out a trembling sigh. Robin still had hold of her. She trembled in his arms. She felt so weak and vunrable. Alfred came in with a mug of herbal tea. He put it down by her bed.

"This should help your nerves." He smiled and walked off. Robin looked at her.

"I have to go. Sorry Raven." He stood up her hand still in his. He kissed her hand and left.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Robin jogged into the Batcave. He noticed Bruce was holding a letter.

"What's that?"

"An invite from Selina, to her birthday."

"Are we going?"

"Maybe." Bruce shrugged.

"Depends on how Raven feel's."

"When is it?"

"A few days." He said resting it down on the side. He'd like to go, but if Raven was still hurt then he'd have to stay and look after her. Robin walked over.

"So why did you call me down here?"

"Training." He said throwing him a bo staff. Robin took up the zentutsu dash stance. Bruce taking up a similar stance.

"Ready?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Ready!" Robin said jumping towards him.

______________________________________________

Raven awoke the next day and saw that she had a new mug of herbal tea and a rose on her bed side table. She sat up, the light sparkling in her eyes. There was a note by the rose.

_Hi Rae.  
Do you want to come to Selina's birthday with me and Bruce?  
Rob x_

Raven blushed, she thought it would be nice to go to a party and dress up. It would also be nice to stay with Robin and Bruce if something went wrong. She sighed and decided to finally get some meditation done. She sat in the lotus position, wincing from some cuts on her legs. She took a deep breath and chanted her mantra.

"Azerath Mertion Zinthos."

Energy flowed through her, small scratches healed themselves. She felt herself hover up from her bed and felt a bolt of energy flow through her. After a long time meditating she came out of her trance and sat back on her bed. The stitches and bandaged areas hadn't got any better, but most of her scratches and some of the bruses on her face had healed. Her head looked fine, but she still had a giant bruses down her back, legs, shoulders, stomach and arms. She sighed and stood up. Grabbing a bath robe. It was a long black one with Jack skeleton's face all over it. She walked downstairs.

"Robin?" She called out. She walked over to the fruit bowl and noticed there was a note by it.

_Gone down to the Batcave. x_

Raven went over to the book case that took you down to the Batcave. The blue florencent light flooded her sight. She stepped out the lift and saw Bruce and Robin trying to hit each other with Bo staff. Raven smirked and watched them. Robin looked over at her, but let his gaurd down. Bruce launched himself at him but Raven stopped his attack by putting a wall of dark energy before him. He fell to the floor with a thump. Robin ran over to Raven and gave her a hug.

"You're all right!" He said as he came over to her. Bruce came over to them.

"You obviously got in some meditation them." She smiled and nodded, she looked back at Robin.

"Yes, I would like to go to the party." She said. Robin smiled at her and they walked off. Bruce smiled at them and watched them walk away


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanx again 2 every1 who enjoy's this story! On with the show!**

**________________________________________________________**

Raven threw open her wardrobe. She needed to find something to wear for the party. But she didn't want her gashes to be seen by people. She franticly looked through her clothes and the few things Bruce gave her when she moved in. She spotted something. She pulled it out. It was a long dress that started just above her breasts. It was a black silk dress and she, luckily, managed to find a pair of elbow length gloves to cover up her gashes up her wrists. She found a a pair of strappy heels. She looked through her jewelry box and found a black victorian beaded choker and a pair of black sapphire studs. She brushed her hair and added a black bow to it. She added some black eye shadow and eye liner. Raven looked at herself in the mirror and twirled around. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called. It was Robin. He was wearing the same tux as when she was serving drinks. He stared at her. She was the picture of beauty. A princess of darkness.

"Wow Rae, you look amazing!" He said coming over to her. She smiled as she applied a coat of ruby red lipstick. Robin noticed she was wearing gloves. His mind flashed back to her screaming when she was having her wounds dressed. She twirled around to give Robin a good look at her. He grabbed her hands in his.

"You really do look great." He said, his crystal blue eyes meeting her purple eyes. She hugged him. Her sudden movement making Robin jump. When he got over the initial shock he wrapped his arms around her. She rested her chin on his shoulder. He let go of her and blushed.

"We'd better get downstairs." He said linking his arm through hers. She smiled and they left her room. He leant over to her.

"It Richard from when we leave Wayne Manor." She giggled as they entered the lift. Her skin reacting to the blue light. They shot down in the lift. The doors opened and they walked into the Batcave. Bruce saw them he smiled. He looked similar to Robin but older. He walked over to them.

"You both look great!" Bruce said his arms open.

"Robin, go and start up the lamborghini." Robin smiled and jogged over. Bruce leant over to Raven.

"You all right?" He asked. She nodded. He noticed the gloves going up to her elbows.

"Is that to cover up the gashes?" She nodded again. They heard the roar of an engine. Raven and Bruce walked over to the car. Raven got in the back with Robin and Bruce drove. Raven had an amazing posture and sat up straight. Robin was slumping in his seat. Bruce was in the middle somewhere, not slumping not sitting up straight. Lights went over the car in arches. It didn't take them long to get to Selina's penthouse. They left the car and entered the party. Selina ran up to them.

"Bruce!" She yelled hugging him. Bruce kissed her on the cheek. She looked down at Robin.

"Oh Richard look how much you've grown!" She said pulling him into a hug. Robin struggled free.

"Nice to see you too Selina." She turned around.

"And who are you?" She asked looking at Raven.

"Selina this is Raven. Raven this is Selina." Raven smiled

"Hello." Selina said looking Raven up and down. Raven smiled again. She liked the look of Selina. Tall, blonde, sauve, grown up. Robin grabbed her hand and took her over to the dance floor. Raven raised an eye brow. She then figure out what he wanted. She placed her hand lightly on his shoulder. She felt a little bigger being with these people. Probably because she was serving the same people a few night's before. Raven smiled, she couldn't beleive it. A few months ago she had been scared out of her mind of this person. She twirled around the dancefloor. The song ended and Robin took Raven out the room. They entered the deserted corridor a few rooms away from the party. Robin grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. Raven raised her fist's and put them on his chest in an attempt to hit him. But she couldn't. She let herself dissolve in this kiss. She put her hands on his shoulders and Robin let his hands slide down her waist. Robin pulled away to catch his breath. Raven stared at him. He grabbed her head and pulled her towards him again. His hands on the back of her head and her arms by her sides. They heard a voice.

"Richard, Raven?" It was Bruce.

"We can't let him see us. I'm already in trouble for dancing with you when you were serving." She grabbed his hand and hissed at him.

"You're covered in my lipstick! He'll suspect something!" She pulled out a mirror. It was true, he was cover in Raven's ruby red lipstick.

"I'm gonna go and wash this off. Go distarct Bruce!" He ran off towards the bathroom. Raven was left standing there. Bruce came up to her.

"Raven, where's Richard?"

"He went to the bathroom." Raven said quickly without thinking. He noticed her lipstick had faded but he just presumed that was because she had had a drink and it had worn off onto the glass. He sprinted over to the bathroom. He burst in and found Robin washing his hands. He walked over to him.

"I'm going to spend the night with Selina. You take Raven home ok?" Robin nodded but stopped him.

"I can't drive cars."

"Then take your bike, It's attached to the car." (DON'T ASK! OR I WILL SEND MY BLACK BELT FRIENDS ROUND TO KILL U!!!!!)  
Robin nodded and walked off to find Raven. She was still in the same place as he'd left her. He took her hand and kissed her.

"Bruce is spending the night here, we have to go home." He smiled at her.

"Can you drive?" She asked.

"A bike."

"But we came in a car."

"You'll see." He showed her to the car and brought out a stream lined motor cycle. He passed her a helmet and got on. Raven was having trouble sitting on the bike, but eventually got on. She wrapped her arms round Robin's waist as they sped off. She hadn't realised how skilled Robin was as a motorcycle driver, he weaved in and out of all the traffic. They soon entered the tunnel that led to the Batcave. The arched lighting covering them as they sped through the tunnel. Raven clinging on tighter as the skidded to a halt. They got off and threw off their helmets. Robin took Raven's hand and took her upstairs. She felt a little confused, first he kisses her then he hasn't said a word since they got off the bike. Robin closed the door behind them. And....(I think the rest is self explanetry.......hehe)

_____________________________________________________________________


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanx any 1 who reviewed or put this on their faves! ON WITH THE SHOW! (I'm gonna start saying that now! =]) Can i also note, i was listening to The Horrors whilst I was writing the chapter**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

Raven awoke early next morning. She yawned, letting the dark energy flow through her. She felt something brush against her arm. She looked up.

"Robin?" She yawned. He looked down at her. His eye's slighty glazed.

"Rae?" He murmered. He looked down at her again. He noticed that she was naked, appart from her bandages. Raven had noticed this about him. She blushed and looked away. Robin continued to stare at her. The silence between them was terrifying. There was a knock on the door.

"Master Richard, are you up?" It was Alfred, Robin looked at Raven.

"Yes, why?"

"Starfire is here to see you." Robin shot a look at Raven.

"Take you're clothes and hide in my wardrobe!" He hissed at her. Raven had already beaten him to it, slamming the door shut as he finished his sentence. Robin attempted to pull on his Boxer shorts. Starfire walked in wearing a mini skirt and tank top with knee length boots. She came up to Robin.

"Why are you always in bed Richard? You're never up when I come in."

"I went to a party last night Star, I'm tired."

Raven was franticly trying to get dressed into her under wear so she could teleport back to her room. She saw a shadow go past the wardrobe. She pushed herself into the shadows. She stopped infront of the wardrobe, her back to Raven. In panic Raven teleported into her room. She picked up her clothes and threw them on. She needed an excuse to see Robin. She teleported downstairs and picked up a tray of pop tarts and coffee. And walked upstairs, cool and colective. She knocked on his door.

"Richard, I have your breakfast!" She said

"Come in Raven!" She heard him reply. She came in, he looked at her oddly. Raven looked down at herself, she was dressed in the normal.... _'Shit, this is the destroyed serving outfit!' _She smiled put the tray down and ran out across to her room. She quickly changed into her maid outfit and ran back in.

"Sorry!" Starfire looked at her suspiciously. How could this girl have a blood stained serving dress. Starfire turned to Robin.

"She was..."

"I was attacked!" Raven said thinking her feet.

"You know what the crime rate is like here." She said smiling. Starfire shrugged and looked out the window. Robin winked at her and mouthed. _Nice work. _Starfire looked over at Raven.

"Do you mind giving Richard and I some peace?" Raven nodded and left. She shut the door behind her. The first thing she heard was shouting. Mainly Starfire but Robin sometimes responding with even more shouting. Raven shook her head and walked downstairs. She fell down on the sofa and grabbed a near by brush. Alfred walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Relationship problems with Master Richard?" She shook her head.

"I'm just tired Alfred. Is Bruce back yet?" Alfred shook his head.

"Not yet Ms Roth. Tea?" She nodded

"Yes please Alfred." She yawned after her reply. There was more shouting upstairs. Raven rolled her eyes. You had to be blind to figure out they didn't like each other. Raven sighed, it was true. She did have a relationship with Robin. But it had to stay low key. Bruce couldn't find out, Starfire definatly couldn't know. Maybe Alfred but not now. There was a crash upstairs. Raven jerked.

"I'll me two minutes Alfred." She said closing her eye's. She pictured the inside of Robin's wardrobe in her mind. She managed to teleport herself into his wardrobe without drawing attention to herself. She saw Robin with a bo staff and Starfire with a pair of sai's. She took a stab at Robin but he jumped back. She teleported herself outside and opened the door. She ran in and Starfire and Robin looked at her. Starfire lunged at her with the Sai's. Raven jumped to the side, she side stepped another attack and slid under her. Raven grabbed a near-by katana.(Japanese fighting sword) And held it by her side. Starfire launched herself at her, Raven blocked her, slid under her, side stepped and managed to get a hit on her arm. Raven brushed her hair out of her face, letting her gaurd down. Starfire threw Raven on the ground and tried to stab her with the Sai's. Raven blocked them with the katana infront of her face. She looked over at Robin.

"Help me!" She screamed. Starfire looked up at him.

"What about me! We've been going out for over a year. She only came here a few months ago." Raven kicked her in the ribs but only succeded in hurting her foot. Starfire pinned her to the ground with the sai's. She stabbed them into her shirt and another pair into her skirt. Starfire grabbed her katana and held it up to her throat. The two girls locked eye's. The steel was upagainst her throat.

"Richard!" She screamed, she felt a sharp pain in her neck.

"Richard help me!" She screamed again. Starfire move the blade down from her neck to her heart. Starfire sudenly withdrew. There was a flash of red. Starfire fell to the floor clutching her side. Robin knelt down by Raven and pulled the sai's out of her sleeves and skirt. She rubbed her wrists and hugged him. Starfire looked up, and grabbed a ninja star. It just missed Raven's head but cut off some of her hair. Then she went limp.

"Is she dead?" Raven asked concerned. Robin picked up her wrist and tried to find her pulse. He shook his head.

"Just unconscinece. We'd better take her downstairs." Raven dabbed at her arms where the sai's had been. She drew back and rubbed her blood in between her fingers. She snapped her arms down by her sides. Robin placed Starfire on the couch and sighed. He turned around to Raven who grabbed his collar and kissed him.

"Thank you. Even if it was a bit late." She smiled. And hugged him. Raven had noticed he'd got dressed. He was now wearing a black t-shirt over a white shirt and black jeans. They heard the door open. It was Bruce. He smelt of purfume and had lipstick on his collar. Raven smoothed down her skirt and grabbed a lock of her hair to try and smooth it down. Robin pulled up his collar. Bruce walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" He grabbed them both round the neck.

"Hi Bruce!" Raven said struggling to breath.

"How was your night at Selinas?" Robin asked

"Very nice, thank you." He said raising an eyebrow. Robin whispered something to Raven and she giggled.

"How was your night?"

"Tiring. We went straight to sleep." Robin said. Raven had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. Bruce noticed Starfire on the couch and Raven's sleeves.

"What happened here?"

"We all got into a little bit of a fight." Robin said. Raven looked at her feet and felt her scars heal. Bruce walked away and Robin turned to Raven.

"Why didn't you use you're powers when you and Starfire were fighting?"

"She can't know, that stays in this house." She said sternly. Walking off towards the kitchen.

A pair of red eyes burning through her mind


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanx 4 rating and such. ON WITH THE SHOW! Most of this was written whilst listening 2 the horrors/evansecence. **

**___________________________________________**

Raven had been sitting by Starfire whilst she was unconscience. She felt a little bad for having sex with her boy friend but she had attacked her. Robin came up to her.

"Hey." He said kissing her on the cheek and and sat on the arm chair.

"Listen, about last night...." Raven blushed as he said this. She brushed a stray stand of hair in her face.

"I'm sorry, I had a bit to drink and..."

"It's fine, just forget it." She said and went back to staring at Starfire. Robin sighed and looked down at his feet. Trying to remember what acutally happened. Starfire stirred. Raven grabbed her wrist and tried to find her pulse. She had a normal pulse and was breathing fine. Her eye's snapped open. She saw Raven looking at the clock and holding her wrist.

"Get off me!" She threw her off. Starfire glared at her and looked pleadingly at Robin.

"She attacked me Richard! She stabbed me with a sword!"

"No she didn't! You started attacking her and you have a slight cut on your arm." Raven sighed and left the room. _'Try to do something nice for someone.'_ She walked up the stairs and into her room. She pulled off her maid outfit and pulled on a black pleated mini skirt and a tartan corset top. She looked at herself in the mirror. The red eye's burning through her mind again. _'Leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with you.'_

_'Oh but you do. You want me to help you cast off these idiots!'_

_'Their not idiots!' _Raven smashed a mirror. She jumped realising what she had done she brushed up the shards. And closed her eye's. This wasn't suppose to be happening.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Robin sighed and looked at Starfire.

"She hadn't left your side Star. She was making sure you were alive." Starfire looked at him with big eye's.

"Just go!" He said pointing to the door. She stood up and stormed out. Robin clutched his head. A pair of burning red eyes glowed through him. _' Hello Robin!'_

_'Who are you?'_

_'Call me a friend. Now tell me, you love Raven right?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'You want her don't you?'_

_'Yes.'_ All of it's ideas flooded into his mind. Horrible, sick ideas. His eye's slowly turned red. The eye's spoke again.

_'Now put on your mask.' _Robin did as he was told. He walked upstairs into his room. He grabbed a pair of sai's and a few ninja stars. He entered Raven's room. She looked over and smiled.

"Hi Robin." He walked up to her. The weapons behind him. Raven's looked changed when he locked the door.

"Robin? Hey this isn't like you!" He stabbed the sai's into her corset and the stars into her skirt. He put his hand around his neck cutting off her air supply. She tried to struggle to break free. She spat blood as she felt her windpipe being crushed. She started to panic. Throwing him off with her powers. He stood up and walked back over to her.

"Get undressed!" She looked at him starangly. She shook her head, he smiled as he hatched an excuse.

"Bruce said, you have to do what ever I want or what he want's or what Alfred wants. Do it!" She shook her head again. He pulled her out of the wall and turned her around. He stuck the sai through the ribbon keeping her corset on. She turned around.

"Robin no! I don't want to hurt you!" He started to walk towards her.

"Well I do!" His voice now distorted and warped. She held out her hands infront of her.

"Robin!" She screamed. He ran at her holding out the sia's. He pushed her against the wall, sai to her neck. He looked at her evily.

"You loved last night, admit it!" He voice sounding like that of a deamon. It was low and horribly distorted. He slashed at her bare stomach where the bandages were. Cutting them loose. Her bandages falling to the ground. Her flesh wound being shown off. Robin stepped back, something happened inside his head.

_'What are you doing?'_

_'The wound! She almost died!'_

_'No! You want her, ignore this. IGNORE IT!' _He shook his head and grinned at her evily. He used the star to rip her skirt. She was now just in her underwear. She glared at him. She took a run up and jumped she filpped over him and removed his mask. The red eye's were revieled.

"Your not Robin!" She screamed. Holding out her hands. Black energy surrounded them. Robin ran at her with a sai. He pinned her to the wall inbetween the main prong and and the smaller one on the right. Her neck being shoved into a small space, she started to cough. Robin came up to her holding another star. He slashed her shoulder where the bra strap was. Raven kicked him.

"Get out of Robin!" She screamed. He slashed her other shoulder. She screamed as he slashed down her side and the bra finally dropped off. Raven covered her breast's with her arms. She tried kicking him again. Robin tried to pull her arms away from her chest, he failed. He moved onto her shorts. Another gash down her leg as they fell to the floor. Robin smiled at her, looking her up and down. Robin threw off his own clothes and moved in towards her.

"Robin, get away from me!" She screamed at him. Her eye's started to glow.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" She screamed. Robin fell to the floor dropping any weapons he had with him. Raven pulled the sai away from her and hid under her bed. She felt so terified, it had come back. And had escaped into Robin.

"I didn't want to do that." She said tear appering in her eyes.

__________________________________________

Robin awoke naked in Raven's room an hour later. He looked around and pulled on his clothes. He rubbed his head. The thing had left him on the plus side. But something came back into his head. Something about Raven. He got up and started to look for her. He looked in the wardrobe, under the covers and around her dressing table. She wasn't there. He sighed.

"Raven? Where are you?" He heard a squeak from under the bed. He got down on all four by the foot of the bed and pulled up the cover over it. He saw a trembling naked Raven, terrified of the sight of him. Robin sighed and rolled under the bed.

"Raven?" She nodded, looking him up and down.

"Are you really Robin? Your not going to rape me?"

"No, of course not!" He sat next to her, and put his arm round her.

"Listen, you know that wasn't me in in there. It was that thing!"

"But you could still have fought back." She said almost crying. She felt so uncomfortable around him. His physical form had tried to rape her even if his mind wasn't there. She looked down at herself. She was covered in dried crusted blood. Robin kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to but the thing inside me, it told me what I wanted."

"I'm sorry too. I didn't want to use my powers on you, but I had no other choice." He smiled at her and pulled her head towards his. They heard the door open.

"Robin?" Raven had a hand clamped over her mouth. Robin had his finger to his lip. She nodded. It was Bruce who had called his name. Raven and Robin slid down so they were lying flat on the floor. Robin had his arm wrapped around Raven. Then he realised how risky that was. The footsteps stopped by the door, assumingly so he could open the door. No. He turned around and crouched down by the bed. He pulled up the cover and saw Robin in a 'comprimising' position with a naked Raven.

"I want a word with you two in the bat cave." He said crossly. Raven blushed and they both rolled out. He had left and Raven ran over to her her wardrobe. She quickly dressed herself in underwear. She found a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple tartan shirt and slipped them on. Robin kissed her and took her hand.

"We're in big trouble you know." He said. She smirked

"I'm going to blame it all on you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank u for any1 who reviewed, added it 2 their faves or me to their fave authours! ON WITH THE SHOW.  
(P.S. Try listening to the album strange house or Fallen. The horrors or evanescence)**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

Robin and Raven entered the Batcave. Bruce stared at the couple. He glared at them. Robin gave her hand a squeeze. Bruce walked over to them.

"Now what is this all about?" They smiled sheepishly and blushed. Raven stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"We....have a relastionship." She slowly said. Robin gave her hand another squeeze. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We'll talk about this later, I had something else I wanted to show you." He walked over to a wall and typed in a code on a keypad. An outfit came out the wall, not the Bat suit or Robin's outfit but a new, female....

"Welcome to the team." Bruce said, his mood imedietly lightened. Raven had a, 'you are joking' look on her face. She looked at her outfit. It was a black mid thigh length dress with a jagged skirt. The top half of the dress had one sleeve slung over the right shoulder. She had a pair of dark violet elbow gloves and and dark violet knee length boots. She had a long black cloak that ended just above her ankles. She also had a mask, just like Robin's mask. She smiled as she walked over to it. She also noticed a belt, it was black and was slung diangonaly, loosly over her hip. She looked up at Bruce.

"Thank you!" She said. Robin walked over.

"You will need a superhero identity." Raven thought for a minute.

"Oracle. I like the sound of it." She smiled. An alarm sounded. Robin looked over at her.

"Looks like you'll get to test drive the suit." He siad running over to his suit. They got changed in record time, Raven looked at herself in the glass. Her hair had grown. It was now below her shoulders. Robin called her over and she got on the back of his motor cycle.

_____________________________________________________________________

They assembled on top of a building. There was another girl, a girl around the same height as Raven. She had a similar look to Raven but her dress was long sleeved and her cape was the same length as Robins. She also had a mask like Batman.

"Who is this?" She sounded slightly irritated that she had not been informed sooner.

"Batgirl this is Oracle. Oracle this is Batgirl." Raven shook her hand. Batman soon went back to why he was called.

"What's happened?"

"The Joker. He's planning an attack on some of the biggest banks in Gotham." An alarm went off in the background.

"That'll be him now." They all jumped off the building, Raven didn't want to go against the Joker again. She sighed and followed them taking flight. Robin came up to her in mid flight.

"You all right?" She nodded. Raven kept flying straight as the others ran onto a building then used a grapple again. They finally landed onto the bank's roof.

"Oracle, can you get us in without him knowing?" She nodded, she closed her eyes and held out her hands.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos." They landed in the heart of the bank in the shadows. Batman looked over at her.

"Nice work, Batgirl with me. Oracle Robin you go the other way. You see or hear anything you tell me." They nodded and started nodding. Raven started to breath heavily, Robin looked over at her. He took her hand hand dragged her back to the ground.

"Tell me if anything's wrong ok?" She nodded and looked up. It had gone quiet suddenly.

"Robin do you have any chalk dust or something?" Robin shook his head.

"I only have this, it's a kind of purple dust." Raven grabbed it and blew it in the direction of the empty corridor. A array of laser trip wire's apeared in front of them. Raven and Robin looked at each other. Robin gestured to the laser beams.

"After you." Raven hand springed over the first few followed closly by Robin. She side stepped another few. She slipped and fell. Robin tried to catch her. She fell to the ground loudly. Just missing a beam infront of her face.

"Oracle are you ok?"

"I'm fine Robin." She said. She placed her hands flat on the floor and lifted herself up she stood up on her hands. She swung her legs over the beam in front of her and stood up straight. She looked over at Robin and smiled. He stared at her, and smiled. Raven finished getting through the lasers closley followed by Robin. They looked up. And continued walking.

___________________________________________________________________

Batgirl and Batman walked down a corridor.

"Why did you get another side kick?"

"She's mainly to keep Robin in check." He said with no emotion in his voice. He stopped her.

"What is it?" She asked. They heard a faint beeping sound.

"Duck!" Batman screamed pulling her to the side. He grabbed a communicator.

"Oracle, Robin get over here!" A black raven apeared and Robin and Raven apeared.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked. Batgirl pointed. The Joker came through.

"Ah Batsy, Robin and the Batett. Did you get that girl home alright Robie?" He looked over at Raven.

"I don't believe we've met. I am the Joker, you obviously know these people." He gestured to the team behind her. She shivered, those words were too similar to what he had said when he kidnapped her. Raven's breathing became fast. He came up to her.

"You look nervous." He grabbed her wrists, she put her foot on his thigh and threw him in a perfect tomenage. ( Japanese jujitsu stomach throw.) He slammed into the wall behind her. He stood up and glared at her.

"We're gonna love each other I can just tell!" He said pulling out a knife and running at her. He fell to the floor and saw the others.

"We're here too." Batgirl said pulling her leg back in.

"Boy's I could use a hand!" The clown mask people, no guns this time though. Raven, Robin and Batgirl all ran at them leaving Batman with the Joker. The teenagers dived straight into the clowns.

"Oracle!" Batgirl yelled over at her and passed her a stunned clown. Raven brought him up with her powers and threw him out of the hole he came in. Robin had been leaping about with a bo staff and when Raven got the chance stopped any of them getting to Batman whilst he attacked the Joker. The Joker looked at the teenagers then at Batman.

"Fall back." He said and they left. The police arrived.

"Everyone to the Batcave." He said as they ran out of the bank.

___________________________________________________________

Raven and Robin arrived before the two bats but they came only a few seconds after. They all got off their veichles.

"Can I take off my mask?" Raven asked under her breath. Robin nodded and took his off. Raven tugged off her mask and rubbed her eyes. There was a definate light change. Batman and Batgirl took off their masks.

"Barbara this is Raven." He said walking over to the computer. She walked over to her. Raven smiled as she looked her up and down.

"Where are the wires? I saw you fly!"

"She's not from around here." Robin said, taking Raven's hand. Barbara smiled.

"You two are dating? I thought you were with Starfire!"

"He still is." Bruce said from the computer.

"Oh so this is a not-to-leave-these-walls relationship." They nodded and she nodded in acknoledgement.

"You lot go upstairs and relax. Raven you can have the day off!" She whispered yes and they walked upstairs. Bruce turned back to his computer.


End file.
